


And Baby Makes Three

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, March 2019 Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Harry and Hermione discuss what the fall out will be when certain people find out she’s now pregnant.





	And Baby Makes Three

March 2019 Drabble Challenge Limited WC 100-500 words.  
Title: And Baby Makes Three  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Hermione and Hermione discuss what the fall out will be when certain people find out she’s now pregnant.  
Word Count: 474

“Do you think it’s going to be okay?” she asked. He took her hand in response to the agitation he felt coming from her as they walked along the path and she squeezed his back with a small smile.

“Do you want me to be honest or sugar coat it?” he asked.

“Honest, of course,” she said as she pushed into him with her shoulder.

“You say that now, but last time you yelled at me for two hours, when I was honest,” Harry said and laughed at the disgruntled look on her face.

“I already apologised for that, Harry, more than once. When are you going to let it go,” she asked with a put upon sigh.

“Eventually,” Harry said and laughed again when she nudged him. “Come on Hermione, how often do you actually apologise? I have to take advantage when I can,” he said, letting go of her hand and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“Fine, but really Harry?”

“Honestly, I think it’s going to be a nightmare,” Harry said as he stopped turning her to face him, and placing a hand on her belly. “It was bad enough when we got married, I think now that you are going to have my baby, it’s going to get worse, before it gets better.”

“I wish,” Hermione started but cut herself off.

“What,” Harry said, as he turned her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again and continuing along the pathway. He liked the way the steps were spread out with little landings in between.

“I wish we had never met the Weasley’s sometimes Harry,” Hermione said with a sigh, “our lives would have been so much less complicated without them.”

It had been horrendous, the reaction of the redheads when they found out Hermione and he had secretly gotten married.

At first, it had been to protect themselves, but they had fallen in love or actually admitted to their mutual feelings and couldn’t be happier, which just seemed to make Ron, Ginny and Molly angrier than they already were.

“Look Hermione, let’s not worry about what they may or may not do or how they react,” Harry said as he squeezed her shoulder, “let’s just be thankful for all the blessing we have been given,” he added, reaching across with his other arm and placed his hand on her stomach to center himself.

“I know, Harry and you’re right,” she said placing her hand over his and resting her head on his shoulder, “I love you, Harry James Potter.”

“And I love you, Hermione Jane Potter,” Harry replied, “now let’s stop worrying and enjoy our walk. I can’t be good for little James if you keep getting upset.”

“You mean little Lily,” Hermione said with a small laugh.

“We’ll see,” Harry said, though he would be equally thrilled either way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot drabble challenge. It's complete, as is all the work I put here.


End file.
